five_nights_at_tubbyland_the_shining_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nightmares
The Nightmares are Horrifying Corrupted Animatronics of The Animatronics From The First Game, They Appear in The Sequel Nightmare Laa-Laa: Laa-Laa is Missing The Suit on Her Hands and Feet. She Has Wide Jaws, Bloodshot Eyes and Sharp Claws. Her Left Ear is Broken and Her Left Eye is Hanging Out of Her Socket. Her Teeth is Bloody. Nightmare Dipsy: Dipsy is Missing The Suit on His Left Forearm, Right Lower-Leg and Left Thigh. He Has a Hanging Lower Jaw, Sunken Blood-Red Eyes and Rusty Spikes on His Elbows and Fingers Nightmare Tinky Winky: He is Missing His Hands With Black Tentacles Coming Out. His Head Decoration is Broken is Hanging By Wires Behind His Head. He is Covered in Rips and Loose Wires. His Teeth are Black and His Left Eye is Glitchy Nightmare Po: Nightmare Po is The Most Horrifying. His Face is Replaced With a Sideways Mouth Filled With Razor-Sharp Jagged Teeth. His Endoskeleton Head and Eyes are Visible Inside His Sideways Mouth. His Eyes, Left Ear, Right Forearm and Right Hand is Still Missing. His Left Foot is Missing It's Suit. His Endoskeleton is Moldy. Nightmare Noo-Noo: Nightmare Noo-Noo is Covered in Jagged Teeth and Blades. His Right Eye is Hanging Out of It's Socket. His Vaccums Has a Extra Row of Bloody Teeth, You Can See The Phone Guy's Corpse From The Original Name's Decaying Arms Reaching Out. He is Missing Most of His Skin and a Little Bit of Flesh on The Tips of His Arms. Nightmare Decimated: Nightmare Decimated Has 4 Legs Instead of 3, His Microphone Has a Circle-Like Mouth Filled 2 Rows of Small Jagged Fangs. He Has a Red Pupil Instead of His Mouth. He is More Rusty Nightmare King: N. King Has Golden Blades For Hands. He Has Tubes and Loose Wires Connected to His Shoulders to His Back and Neck. His Eyes are Dark-Red, His Jaws are Wide. He Has a Huge Mouth on His Stomach Like Nigthmare Fredbear Nightmare Queen: Nightmare Queen Looks The Same as Nightmare King, But Has Silver Blades Instead of Golden Ones and Her Eyes are Light-Red Instead of Dark-Red Nightmare Pip: Nightmare Pip Has Human-Like Teeth and Eyes. His Endoskeleton Looks Like Gray Bones With Wires on Them. His Eyes are Heavily Bloodshot and His Teeth is Bloody Nightmare Squint: His Mouth Appears Stitched Shut, He Has 7 Blood-Shot Eyes on His Face. His Left Ear and Legs Have Holes on Them. He is Missing The Suit on His Feet and Left Hand. Nightmare Kelly: She Has 4 Extra Heads on Her Body Like Nightmare Freddy But With One More. He Has One On Each Shoulder, Left Knee and On The Right of Her Torso. She is Missing Her Half of Her Left Ear and The Suit on Her Left Hand and Right Upper-Arm Nightmare Pipes: Pipes' Feet and Hands are Replaced With Broken Moldy Pipes. His Jaws are Very Wide With Oil-Stained Teeth. He Has Huge Holes and Rips on His Torso and Thighs. He Has 2 Extra Broken Pipes Sticking Out of His Back. Nightmare Zak: He is Covered in Small Holes and Loose Wires Except For His Face. His Left Hand and Right Foot is Missing It's Suit. He Has 3 Mouthes, One on His Face and One On Each Upper-Arm. He Has Bloody Sharp Teeth on Each Mouth Nightmare Stainless-Steel: She Is In Her Hostile Model But With Sharp Teeth, Darker Scales and More Holes. Her Hips Also Appear a Bit Larger Nightmare Jade: She is In Her Hostile Model But With Bloody Teeth, Darker Scales and More Rips. Her Booty Also Appear a Bit Larger Nightmare Malachite: She is In Her Hostile Model But With Dark-Red Teeth, Darker Scales and More Loose Wires. Her Hips Also Appear a Bit Larger and She is Slighty Taller (Coming Soon: Nightmare Prototypes, Nightmare Adira, Nightmare Xael, Nightmare Guts, Nightmare Original and Nightmare Mother-Board, They Most Likely Won't Be Nightmare Phantoms)